


Just like a fairy tale

by Nelja-in-English (Nelja)



Series: Porn for every Power [14]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Episode: e102 Nesting Instinct, F/M, Fluff, Horror, Insect sex, Oviposition, Romance, Smut, giant beetle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English
Summary: How Benoît Maçon fell in love.





	Just like a fairy tale

Benoît hears her sing.

He remembers he dreamt about her. He doesn't remember what she looked like, only a color, green with golden flashes, so pretty.

And now he's awake and still she sings in Benoît's head. It's beautiful.

You can fall in love at first sight, the fairy tales say. Benoît has always loved them.

No one has ever fallen in love with Benoît, and he feels like if such a miracle could happen, he'd fall in love with her too, instantly. He still dresses pretty and clean every day, and tries to hope, and fails.

But today, half-asleep, he likes better the woman in his dreams and her sweet music than anyone he could meet.

* * *

Of course, he says, I'll always love you, whatever you look like. And then they kiss. 

Benoît wakes up. He doesn't want to. He wants her to be still here, so light in his arms. And she's here for a few seconds, he can feel her, but she flies away.

He didn't know she could fly.

He almost smiles when he gets to work. He recalls an old Chinese fairy tale from Pu Songling where a man saved a hornet from a spider, and it was a woman, coming to him in a green vest to thank him. He wonders if he has already saved insects. Not recently, but he's sure that he loved beetles when he was a child.

He blushes when he thinks about them, green with golden flashes, the color of all the hopes he still had at the time.

The color of the dreams he has now.

* * *

"I can go and live in your world," she says, "but you'll have to accept a part of my world too. You'll have to be like me."

"Anything," he answers, breathless, "and everything."

It's the dream, or it's the part of the morning where he keeps his eyes cautiously closed and brings her into the world with him.

He kisses her and there's a liquid running into his mouth, his nose. It's sugary, though a bit bitter, like rotten fruits and leaves. He breathes in, and because he loves everything that comes from her, he doesn't choke.

He lets it settle in his blood, becoming part of him, like the most delicious disease. You can get sick with love, and it's so much better than getting sick with the lack of love. If it was a contagious illness, love would always be mutual and the world would be wonderful.

But Benoît is jealous and it will be so only for himself.

When he opens his eyes, for the first time, she is still here. Gold into green, dark eyes, lithe and expressive antennae. He loves her so much.

* * *

Her mandibles are making such a delicious noise when he kisses every mobile part of them, opening always deeply for new articulations to love. It's part of her song, except now, part of her song is in Benoît's blood, always with him, even when they're apart.

He loves her and she loves him.

Her legs are so delicate, all over his half-naked body. The chitinous plates of her abdomen rub against him, a weird combination of rugged and soft that makes him shiver.

"This is the part where we have a lot of children," she tenderly sings in his head. "I know you'll keep them warm."

Benoît moans in ecstasy when some unseen appendage strokes the skin of his wrists and hands, before piercing it very delicately. The hole must be so small, and the eggs will stay there. He will protect their babies, with the whole of his body, under his nails and toenails and beside his ears and of course in his belly.

They love each other so much, they made love. So how if her viscous fluids smell a bit weird, how if he dirtied her all over with his eager come? She will only kiss him more for this, and they'll have even more adorable children, green and gold like their mother.

Even when Benoît dreamt about the most beautiful human girl in the world, it was only the colour of her eyes. How did he get so lucky?

* * *

He learns to pleasure her, with his cock - a bit short but so soft, she says, beetles are used to being hurt when they love - with his hands - he always feels like he hurt her when it gets out of her soiled with green fluid, but she says it's wonderful -, with his delightful thrill when his eyes are closed and he doesn't know where she will bite him.

"Do you think we'll live happily ever after, my love?" Benoît asks.

"Humans have no idea of what eternity is," she answers, singing prettily, "but it someone does, it's the both of us."

Already they talk about marriage. He wants all the people he knows to meet her. He talks about her all the time, but he feels like they don't really know her, nor the children they have.

He wants them to be happy for him. No, that's not true. He wants them to be so jealous that it will make them angry and sad.

He wants them to see her and scream for all the rest of their lives.


End file.
